darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
A Hard Offer To Refuse
9/8/11 Back To 2011 Logs First Aid NPC Makeshift as "Dually" (Refectory, Iacon) --- First Aid is (still, again, something) sitting at a table in the refectory with his datapad and a still untouched (and probably kind of stale by now) cube of energon on the table, idly paging through something without really appearing to read it. Every once in a while, he enters something- an edit, an addition,a note- but mostly is just sitting and looking morose. Dually enters the refectory rather sullenly (at least for him). He pauses at the sight of First Aid, optics narrowing for a quick moment before his expression shifts to something more friendly. "First Aid!" He greets warmly, heading toward the red and white mech. First Aid looks a bit confused, but straightens up. "Hi, uh... Dually, right?" He's not sure he remembers the truckformer's name correctly- he's only ever seen him in passing on guard duty and once in the medbay. "Right." Dually nods, slipping into the chair next to the trainee medic. "Saw your request go up. You're really that worried about the medic?" He leans lazily back in the chair, watching First Aid's reaction carefully. First Aid tilts his head but answers readily enough. "Yeah- she helped me out a lot when I was down there, and there's a rumor that some Decepticons were seen around her shop. I just want to make sure she's okay, it's not like her to be out of touch like this." Dually stays silent for a few moments, expression slipping to something calculating. It's gone almost instantly however, and he nods sympathetically. "Well... Maybe you could go visit her?" He suggests. First Aid shakes his head, not appearing to have noticed the brief shift in expression. "I'm not allowed to leave the city by myself right now, unfortunately- something with security." He shrugs uncomfortably- Dually's an Autobot, but especially with Lifeline missing, he's acutely aware that the information may turn out to be dangerous. "Shark did try to deliver my message, but he couldn't find her." Dually tilts his head consideringly. "If you just can't go alone, I could go with you." He offers a bit cautiously, "I go down to Cubicron pretty often anyways, and I'm not exactly a pushover." He chuckles at his own remark. "I'm.... pretty sure I'm not allowed." First Aid sighs. "I don't know. I wish I knew who Shark had talked to. He's intimidating, and down in Cubicron, that means people stay away from you. Lifeline had some clients who were pretty timid but they'd want to help, I know they would." Narrowing his optics just slightly, Dually grins, clapping First Aid on the shoulder roughly. "Alright, but if you change your mind, just come find me." He pushes himself to his feet, heading toward the energon dispenser. "Wait..." First Aid says. "Wait, when are you going down there? And how long are you going to be? I shouldn't stay long, if I'm going." Dually pauses at the dispensor, looking over his shoulder at First Aid. "Probably in two or three cycles, and I can be quick if we need to be." He answers, turning fully to face the mech. "Alright," First Aid says. "I'll think about it. I'm not sure I should. But thanks, Dually." "Not a problem, First Aid." Dually says with a chuckle, "Not a problem." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:First Aid's Logs Category:Gestalt Genesis TP